


Secrets & Bonding

by ButtonPastel



Series: Dib in Drag [3]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Crossdressing, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Reverse Trans Dib, Sad and overprotective Keef
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27658672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButtonPastel/pseuds/ButtonPastel
Summary: @Realitythe2nd brought it to my attention that this was more of a Crossdressing Dib scenario than a Drag Dib one and informed me of the difference. I thank them for that, but I didn't want to change the title in worry that it would be hard for people to find it again. So for now, I'll just put Crossdressing in the tags.
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim), Keef/Gaz(Invader Zim)
Series: Dib in Drag [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963792
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. The Truth

**Author's Note:**

> @Realitythe2nd brought it to my attention that this was more of a Crossdressing Dib scenario than a Drag Dib one and informed me of the difference. I thank them for that, but I didn't want to change the title in worry that it would be hard for people to find it again. So for now, I'll just put Crossdressing in the tags.

Zim woke within three hours- not that he remembered falling asleep. Irkens didn’t really need the same amount of rest that humans did. He couldn’t rest himself anyway, he was a bit too excited. A giddy grin taking over his face, however it didn’t quite reach as high as it used to be when he had planned his mischief to thwart Dib, and plan for his rule of Earth. But, it was something, which was better than nothing wasn’t it?

So he checked the time off of his wristband, and in Irken it had read a flat 5:37 AM. She’d be here in two hours, and he needed to build the downstairs bathroom, the house wasn’t complete without all of the human essentials. He figured having his bedroom’s bathroom was enough, but he didn’t think she’d feel comfortable in his bedroom yet. With a grunt he’d pulled himself out of bed, PAK stilts propelling him forward. As he’d shifted and the bed mattress moved, Gir stirred and stared at him with wide blue lights unmoving.

“You can come too, just don’t be too loud.” Zim gave in after just a few seconds of a staring contest. He didn’t have it in him to deny Gir’s company anymore. He knew that the SIR Unit’s innocence would remain intact even through his sour behavior, but a part of him just didn’t like how he felt after denying the small thing. It was a strange feeling. “Whee!” Gir whisper-screamed, leading his master downstairs and into the kitchen.

Zim walked down casually, rubbing his eyes and adjusting to the lights downstairs. He’d forgotten to turn off the lamps, not that it mattered since he sapped electricity from almost all the neighboring houses. It was sufficient enough, especially since Zim had decided to use Solar Energy as well(totally not inspired by a human catalog). Because if it was, it would be shameful.  
It was.  
But it WAS a sun-revolving planet, it was a damn good idea.

So the Irken sat on his new couch, basking in how comfortable it was compared to his old, beat, and molded over one. Gir sat at the kitchen table, eating. Zim had enforced a new “eat only at the kitchen table” rule, complete with a hiss and sharpened snarl. Needless to say, it was working. The Irken looked down at the “Gir” dog bowl that the sentry was currently eating out of, he was somewhat following the code of Dog. But a dog couldn’t hold a spoon, or the bowl, or comment on how his cereal was tasting with an ‘MMMmmmm!’. It would have to do.

Maybe Denise wouldn’t notice? Zim slapped a hand onto his face and let loose a pitiful groan. She was going to notice BIG time. His telecommunications device had rung, and he’d checked the time. It was 6:15A.M. Upon seeing the contact name he furrowed his brow and picked it up, laying on the couch with his arms behind his head. His wristbands microphone being up to his head.

“What do you want, Keef?”

The redhead froze in silence, back against his wall as his knees were pulled to his chest. He sat on his bed, pulling threads from his comforter. Biting his lip, his thin eyelashes narrowed in anger.  
“She’s coming over today, isn’t she.”

Zim sat up on the couch looking to his front windows, then his security cameras, heaving a sigh. “You don’t try to call me anymore. What do you want Keef?” The Irken narrowed his eyes at the humorless laugh coming from the other side of the phone. “No Zim, you should know this is about Denise. So, what is it YOU want?” Zim massaged the bridge of his face, his patience growing thinner. He really didn’t want to talk about their uncomfortable association in the past. Sitting up from the couch, the Irken put a hand on his hip and walked into the kitchen. “Yes, this IS about Denise. But, it’s not what you’re probably think-” The boy sneered at his phone at this. “You don’t get to fuck OR befriend MY cousin and say ‘It’s not what you’re probably thinking’ after saying befriending ME was a mistake.” Keef seethed into the phone. Zim suddenly felt fear, and he despised it.

The Irken glared at the coffee maker brewing as Gir hopped off the counter, the bot deciding the tension his master was having would save the little machine from Zim’s wrath if he’d decided to make the coffee instead. “It’s more than that, Keef-“ he tried once more. Keef mimicked him, “It’s more than that, Keef.” He glared down at his feet with smoldering eyes, flicking his hair out of his face and squeezing the phone to his cheek. “I thought what we had was more than that too, Zim.” “Don’t start.” Zim clenched his eyes shut, not wanting to remember that he had a stalker for more than 24 hours. Remembering the pressure of the uncomfortable friendship the boy pushed upon him. Remembering how small he felt.

“No, I’m pissed! Why the hell are you just allowed to end it between us ‘because I’m human’ and then fuck around with Denise. It’s not fair Zim! It’s not fucking fair!”  
“I’m sorry but-“  
“No Zim! You’re not fucking sorry! And I’m not going to let you just fuck around with Denise and harm her like you harmed me!” He was furious, how could he? He saw nothing but Zim for days, until Professor fixed the robotic eyes Zim logged in his eyes after he’d gotten himself hospitalised. It felt so isolating, so horrible. He felt scared and jumpy for a while when all he wanted was to understand where it all went wrong. Why was he taking Dib from him too? Zim had already removed himself from his life. “That’s not what this is, just let me explain-“ he begged. Zim didn’t want this, he didn’t want to deal with this. He didn’t want to feel unsafe in his own home.

“I don’t want your explanations, Zim!”  
Why couldn’t Zim understand how this situation is scary as much as it hurts? Was it just him? Dib said it himself that he wouldn’t try to interact with Zim as Denise again after the birthday party. But, what if Zim hurts him or finds out about “Denise” before the party, what then? “I want you to admit that you’re just trying to hurt everyone because you’re selfish and bored! Because your Tallest don’t fucking care about you or your dumbass mission-”

Zim growled, claws digging into the countertop. He wouldn’t tolerate his abuse. He yelled, “I FUCKING LIKE HER, KEEF!” The line was silent, just for a moment. A moment that felt like a thousand years. Keef choked over the phone, and Zim shut his eyes and sighed. Nothing good would come over hurting Keef all over again. He would respect him, because Denise did too.

Keef stared at Zim’s ID picture, a reminder of his crush on him since he’d come to Earth oh so long ago. He remembered in the few moments of silence, everything he sneakily tried to learn about Irken mate-ship in wonder. Zim hadn’t known much himself, but Keef couldn’t help but think clearly of how beautiful it would be, should Zim ever ‘develop the defect’. He’d always had it in the end, Keef thought bitterly. It just wasn’t him that he was defective for. But… he didn’t care anymore. He has Gaz, and he loves her with all his heart. And he, now that he thought about it, loved her more than he ever loved Zim.

“Were you even happy with me? At all Zim?” Keef finally asked. The Irken traced the grain in the wood counters. Sighing as Gir placed a mug full of coffee in front of him, the color hinting it contained more cream and sugar than it did coffee. The little automata had smiled brightly at him seeking praise after practically pouring the whipped cream can all over the mug. Zim patted Gir’s head with a small smile before it turned into a hurt frown. “I couldn’t be, Keef. It felt like I was suffocating, having you as a ‘friend’, here on Earth. *Sigh* I know you meant well back then, but it felt as if you were stalking me and...” Zim’s face scrunched uncomfortably as he remembered the morning after befriending him, Keef constantly being in his house uninvited. The price being his safety, and the result making him feel paranoid since.

Keef thought back to it just the same, and it was a slow process of him piecing everything together. It wasn’t about him being his friend.  
It never was.  
But yet, he still tried-  
Because he was selfish.  
Because he wanted to prove that he could be his bestest friend, he scared him. He forced it on him.

“I’m so sorry.” He whisperly blurted out.  
It wasn’t his intention to scare him. He didn’t think Zim would be scared to the point he’d think he had to replace his eyes for his own sake. But then again, what did he expect of the broken Irken? His pride couldn’t hold up forever when the very people he was made for discarded him like trash. So, he’d been selfish instead. And now he clenched his eyes shut and ground his teeth together to prevent a guilty, heartbroken sob for him from escaping.

“I like her, okay? I’m not going to hurt her, like I’ve hurt you.” Zim rubbed his face, looking around the room at his nesting for anymore work to be done. Keef tried to smile at the ID contact that had the annoyed and disguised Irken pictured on it, it didn’t work. Instead, it reminded him of the way he’d made the ‘Great Invader’ feel. “I… I hope you won’t, and I... want us to be friends too. We used to be close. Even if it was fake, I want it to be sincere this time.”

Let me fix this.  
Please let me fix this.  
“I don’t know if that’s a good idea anymore, Keef. But...” Zim looked to the ceiling light, the silver frame of the chandelier making him proud for a moment that he achieved that himself, making him feel worth something. He thought about Denise, and how close she is to Keef. Zim could accomplish anything if it was for her. Maybe even this, he could try. “Maybe someday we can try talking once more, but I can’t right now.”

Thank you.

“Thanks Zim, I really needed this.” Keef looked over to his T.V., turning on the console. “I’m sorry, Keef.” The boy shook his head absentmindedly before remembering to speak, then he’d given Zim the truth he’d needed, “It’s not your fault, Zim. I shouldn’t have done what I did. I may not have known about the friendship being fake, but I should’ve at least left you alone in your house. I shouldn’t have pushed you into a friendship you didn’t want.”

The Irken’s chest felt lifted, for some reason. He couldn’t understand what it was, but it felt so much better coming from Keef that the forced friendship wasn’t completely his fault. It felt so much better knowing that it felt wrong because it was wrong. That it wasn’t just him who felt so. Keef looked at the time, reading 7:15A.M. “You have to go, she’s normally early to everything. Besides, Gaz is coming over here anyways.”

Zim let a ghost of a smile grace his face, remembering Denise’s grin when she accepted his ‘hang out’ gesture. “Yeah, I have to do some stuff anyway.” He didn’t wait for a response, hanging up the call. He took in a large breath. He was free from a part of his life on Earth that made him feel lost. It felt so silly to be happy being freed from such a human relationship, but it truly was. At the realization, the Irken wept tears of relief. Upon remembering the “early arrival” advice, the Irken determinedly set to work on a down-stairs bathroom.

7:18A.M. He could clear it in ten minutes. He had to get his mind onto something else before he met Denise again. He determinedly set to work, finishing his task right as the Computer said, “Your company is here.” While the system pulled up a holographic screen. Zim was just finishing up the last bulb in the light fixture when the screen was pulled up in front of his face. Seeing how Denise looked clad in a fluffy jacket, baggy pajama pants, and a ponytail that made her hair reach the mid-part of her back made him smile. She was perfection in his eyes.  
A raw innocence.  
A beacon of light.

He began to walk out of the bathroom before noticing that he was indeed without a shirt, and a disguise. Quickly dawning his disguise with a push of a button, he decided that there wasn’t enough time to really go back upstairs and grab a shirt. Did he even have one? He probably put one in a basket while shopping. He’d find out later. Zim first opened his front door to welcome “Denise” in from the morning cold.

Dib’s face flushed, and he couldn’t stop his eyes from oogling him. True to his word, he was in pajamas- and he was indeed shirtless. Well, he didn’t exactly say that he would be, but he was wearing indeed what Dib almost expected him to see, key-word ALMOST. The hologram visage was chiseled, with broad shoulders, reasonable biceps, and an innocent smiling face that rose a brow at him. “Are you coming in? I’m sure it’s cold out there.” Zim laughed.

It was a sweet laugh, one that could remind someone of boyhood. Of days where children would climb trees and play outside before the world grew greedy and cold. He grinned at it. “So, what are we baking first?” Dib asked, stepping into Zim’s warm home. Zim took the large grocery bags from his hands, moving into the kitchen to set them on the island. Dib gingerly took off his boots and coat, moving to shut the door behind him. Zim began to unload the groceries and set them all out on the counter as he walked over. The Irken smiled, “What would you recommend first?”

The “girl” beside him had a shine in her eyes as she said, “Your eyes lit up when I mentioned donuts back at Screamin’ Beans. It was cute and I want to make those first.” She spoke with honesty, a certain pride behind it, and Zim felt honored to be the subject of those feelings that emitted from her. He nodded in agreement simply. Dib moved past him, searching the cabinets for everything he needed. So Zim moved to sit at the island and observe. He would let Denise take control of the situation, and simply smile and watch her. She had gotten settled, and was whisking something before she finally noticed his lingering. Looking up, she stopped.

“What’s wrong?” With a tilt of her head, Zim’s smile grew slightly. “Nothing really, it’s just different. I’ve never really had someone cook for me before.” He said, resting his cheek into his palm and leaning over the island. “Your mom never did that for you?” Dib “asks”, grabbing the mixing bowl and mixing together the contents. “No, had to learn on my own. My uh… mother had me learn a lot of things on my own.” Zim made up with a shrug. Dib looks at him with genuine sympathy in his gaze. “You poor thing. You must’ve felt so lost when you were growing up, being told what to do. Yet, having to do things that you weren’t even supposed to be responsible for.”

Zim pondered for a moment when she quieted, before realizing that she was right. His life had been a series of distractions and Earth just happened to land him at a state where he couldn’t ignore how low he felt anymore. He gave her a look of awe, realizing the Irkens’ understanding of “mate-ship” felt lacking. But… he couldn’t help but WANT to learn as he felt more and more attracted to the person who shouldn’t even HAVE a connection that fit so perfectly for him. Zim smiled a bit at her, she cared so much and it would be hard NOT to believe if she could feel the same connection he did.

Moving the mixing bowl into a nice place to rise, Dib wiped his hands and moved to the next dough. “It’s fine.” Zim reassured with a flushed face and for once, after such a long time, his small smile had crinkled his eyes up in appreciation and joy. It was one of the most beautiful moments Dib believed he’ll ever have the pleasure to experience. Noticing that his eyes had changed compared to their first meeting, compared to just an hour ago when he’d gotten here, that his eyes held more than nothing. Now, they weren’t hollow, they actually held something. It was a sense of safety for him in the joy his eyes gave.

Dib couldn’t help but let his heart warm at the look Zim gifted to him, as the Irken felt it bounce back through him with a sense of pride. Dib held his gaze, just as Zim held his. Zim leaned in closer with an uncertainty, and Dib felt it. Dib reared back slightly, and the trance that Zim seemed to be in broke. “Oh! I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have assumed-” Zim was rarely clumsy, especially enough to cause outright mishaps. But as he knocked over the measuring cup of water needed for a box mixture for cupcakes, the Irken mentally cursed as he had no time to move his body as a reaction.

Water flooded his multiple-use wristband, the device crackling and wheezing as the hologram faltered. Dib’s eyes widened, and his breath became caught in his throat. ‘I guess Zim’s technology still isn’t waterproof.”

Zim felt surprise and fear rise within him.  
Please don’t.  
She stepped back against the sink.  
Please stay.  
Her wide eyes looked directly into his bug red ones.  
“I’m not going to hurt you.” He tried.

He tried, he wanted her to understand. But, she wouldn’t understand. She couldn’t speak the language he so desperately wanted to talk to her in. He wanted to scream through it, maybe to get her to hear it. But he knew that this was his connection alone. She wouldn’t hear him through the suffocating room he was in. He felt lost, and he shrunk away from her at the realization.

Dib’s eyes widened for a moment. He felt Zim’s conflict, oddly enough to him. He felt a small dull pain in his chest as Zim shrunk away from him. “What are you..?” Dib questioned, even though he knew him all his life to the point he already knew what he was.  
Alien.

Zim hadn’t hurt him so far, he hadn’t tried. Zim was nothing but simply pleasant, wonderful to him. But then again, weren’t all dangers enticing until it was too late? He didn’t want to believe it, but he knew Zim tends to do something like that whenever he had a chance. But, a feeling within the back of his mind had also begun to grow, a regret and a longing. A feeling that screamed for him to stay. That if he left, he would regret it entirely. Dib didn’t understand it. Zim had only known him as Denise for a day, and he doesn’t know what his intentions were other than finding a dance partner. But the feeling in the back of his mind told him no, he knew that he was growing to be harmless. He just wanted to be understood like anybody else. Isn’t that what everyone on Earth ever wanted, wasn’t that what HE wanted?  
Dib, for the first time in his life, decided to give him that chance.

“We should put the cookies in the oven.” Dib decided. Beginning to grab the dough, turning small little spheres to a prepared cookie tray. “I’ll make some coffee!” Gir finally quipped from the floor, making Dib look down at the small dog suit wearing bot. Dib gave Zim a bewildered look. Zim cringed at Gir as he swung on the fridge door to open it. “I’ll explain that too.” He gave “Denise” a sheepish smile, one that made her involuntarily smile back. Through that smile, unbeknownst to Dib, a wall keeping a certain fabled red ribbon cracked.

Zim stared on once more, at the woman in front of him who simply pressed on with her promise of preparing him sweets. ‘Finally’, he sighed deeply, bracing himself as he sat in a plush cushioned barstool. “First off,” Dib began, looking up to the chandelier in questioning.

“What are your intentions with me?”


	2. Bonding

Zim shuffled in place, narrowing his eyes as the gears in his head worked. He didn’t really know how to explain it, but as he thought, the human in front of him began to grow from stone-faced to curious and open once more. The golden light of the kitchen chandelier had danced on his olive skin pleasantly, and the more Dib stared into the cardinal colored eyes he bore; the more he relaxed. It was strange. Everything logically told him to get as far away as possible, that this was his chance to stop this whole “Denise” act. But, his instincts had sung that Zim devilish features turned into angelic wings instead.

Zim was still lost in thought about whether to say he wanted a good dance teacher/partner to show-off to Dib or just desperately say that he was looking for someone to date because he was banished. Both were pretty reasonable. And for an Invader whose identity is supposed to remain a secret, who isn’t supposed to nest for a human...  
He didn’t really have anything to lose at this point.

Dib tilted his head in observation at Zim’s sharp jaw, soft cheekbones, and strong chin he grew to have, before realizing what he was doing. He smacked his cheeks and shook his head. Zim snapped his head up to “her” and moved, getting up off his chair and stepping in front of her before he had the reason to tell himself it was a horrible idea. Snatching her hands to stop her from hitting herself with determined eyes, Denise let him, becoming stunned and unmoving. Simply watching as the Irken held her hands in his own with a furrowed brow.

“I don’t think you’ll believe me when I tell you.” He said with shame, and a flat voice. Already deciding in his mind that since she’d lacked the means of feeling the way he felt. Lacking the need for a bond, she would be able to leave and think nothing of it when he was done explaining himself. Dib pondered for a moment, before looking down at his hands enclosed in Zim’s. He takes a deep breath, then pulls them back to his chest. Zim let go and his arms fell limply at his side, a dull sadness creeping in at the loss of contact. But he understood, this was a lot for “her”. He appreciated so greatly that she’d even stuck around this long considering that she’s in ‘enemy’ territory. ‘Dangerous’ grounds.

“I want to understand.” Dib spoke firmly. He inhaled and stepped closer to Zim, staring up at him with narrowed and stubborn eyes. Eyes that fascinated the ‘Great Invader’. Eyes that made the superior being feel calm, collected, safe, and small in a wonderful way. It was as though he was a speck staring into a vast universe, one he’d explored so many times. But this was somehow different, and he couldn’t fathom why. A tiny being, granted his own personal world to gaze upon.

Dib stared back and his eyes softened. He felt something, like something was different. He looked into his eyes and saw things, it made him feel things that he never felt for him before, or anyone in that matter. Ever since Dib looked at Zim at that coffee shop, he ran across his mind. He originally felt nothing but slight panic when he looked upon him at that table. He was simply being nice, because he was able to tell that Zim ACTUALLY wanted to make his day better as any person should want to give to people. But when they started genuinely talking, his world had shifted.

“I need to understand who you are,” Dib said, shutting his eyes to try to keep up the act. “I need to know, because this isn’t a normal feeling I usually feel for someone.” He tried to feel rage through the horrific memories and PTSD that Zim had given him, but he couldn’t anymore. It scared him that he didn’t. He shakily took another breath at the shock and realization that his hate for Zim was fading from him. “I need to know why you’re so different, what made you so special that I can’t stop thinking about you-” the Irkens eyes widened for a moment, before he calmed himself down with reasoning. “She” just liked him, that’s all. Denise pursed her lips and looked at him with a certain sadness he wanted her to banish and never have again. “I want to know why you make me forget. You don’t just forget feelings for people who’ve impacted your life like that.”

The Irkens mouth grew dry. How could he be the one to break the news to her that he didn’t know either? If she truly DID bear the same feelings he had, that would’ve made them perfect for each other. “My intentions with you have to do with...” the Irken paused, before deciding to throw all reasoning out. He would take this leap of faith. “I’m an Irken.” Zim looked up at her with steely eyes and she tilted her head, nodding slightly in response to show him that she’d heard him. She lacked any questions as of now, feeling as though she would rather listen to what he had to say without influencing his response.

“As an Irken, I was sent here to invade the Earth. And I was supposed to deliver it to my Tallest. My leaders,” Zim leaned into the island, messing with the rim of the fallen measuring cup slightly with an absent mind. “My kind is militant, there is no room for mistakes. I failed to colonize the first planet I was sent to conquer, so they’d sent me here. Without knowing if there really was a planet, a solar system, to get rid of me. I’d have died when I ran out of fuel and provisions if Earth did not exist.” Dib’s eyes widened as he hung off of every word, the Irken shrinking further and further into himself the more he spoke. He was in full shock. Was that the true reason why he was trying to conquer Earth? He felt horrible for him, the empathy outweighing his previous disposition.

“So, my intention isn’t to eat you, steal your organs, or anything of that nature that you see in film. I’m defective to the Irken Armada, and if Earth was gone, I’d have nowhere left to go.” The Irken looked out the window, seeing the dark and cloud-covered sky. Knowing there was a vast space out there that he would no longer be a part of. Dib followed and his eyes grew sad at the realization that Space was unexplored and beautiful to him, as it is a home Zim could no longer return to. Dib looked to him for the rest of his story, still silent and watching.

Zim looked down at his hands, scrunching his face slightly. “My defection, not only means that I am useless to my kind-“ Zim looked at her and his face relaxed. He tried for a smile, but Dib noted it didn’t reach his eyes. “But it also means that I’ve grown to already like you, even though I originally wanted you to teach me, teach me how to dance. And my intent is to see where it’s meant to go.” Dib took a minute, he stared on at Zim as he refused to meet his eyes. He processed the word, looking at Zim, and then himself.

Zim had narrowed his eyes at “her” in confusion, before realizing the reach back to him had indeed been Denise. It’s possible they’d somehow pushed it, the “love” emotion, away the same as Irken kind had. It was a scientific possibility he didn’t want to rule out. He didn’t want to hope for too much though, maybe she just really liked how he listened? That was an attractive quality to humans, wasn’t it?

Dib couldn’t help but make sense out of the attraction he “suddenly” felt for Zim. He was usually nonchalant and thought nothing about relationships, but he knew and connected with Zim long enough to eventually have these feelings for him. It wasn’t like he would immediately connect with someone on an inhumane level normally.

Zim pondered for a moment about how a race so scientifically behind the rest of the Galaxy could be so resilient and determined to adapt. It was strange to him that they could do so much with simple mental prowess over themselves, but clogged it with unfocus and material. He looked up at her and his eyes wandered over her crossed arms and her insecure posture, then he gave her a gentle smile. “As for the insecurity you feel over this,” Dib’s eyes wandered to him and he bit his lip in embarrassment at being so easily read. “We don’t HAVE to start dating if you don’t want to. So please, don’t worry.” Zim tilted his head and his antennae perked up, Dib stared at him for a moment, face half hidden in his turtleneck sweater. Dib wanted to calmly reject him, making an excuse that “she’ll” be too far from him for it to work out, but instead his words came out as, “It… wouldn’t hurt to give it a try.”  
…  
You’re an idiot, Dib.

Gir’s little legs tapped against the tile. “Hi pretty lady! I’m Gir! Will you be over Tuesday? I make tacos!” The little bundle of joy stuck his tongue out and his little legs squeaked as he ran to the other side of the kitchen to continue stirring his concoction of stolen eggs, flour, and sugar that the pair hadn’t noticed. Dib couldn’t help but giggle at Gir’s silliness; it’s been too long since he’d seen the pair, a month too long. Dib looked at the Irken with a flushed face and he smiled back from his place leaning on the island. He rose a non-existent brow at her internal battle paired with a mischievous and knowing smirk. Now, what was Zim thinking about-

A loud ‘DING!’ made them both jump, and Dib had realized that the sweet treats he’d been baking were done. Looking at each other the pair laughed slightly, and they’d both awkwardly clamored to get the cookies out of the oven. Dib reached for the pan without thinking and as soon as his hand touched the edge he recoiled with a small yelp. Zim put down the pot holder he grabbed and took her hand into his, “Are you normally this gung-ho about grabbing hot things?” He joked. Dib snorted at how lame it sounded, but decided to respond back anyway. Unknowingly flirting, he responded, “I guess lately I have been. First you, now the pan right?”

Zim inhaled sharply, a warmth filling his face. He wanted to continue the banter, but opted for something more her “speed”. Just in case it would mean the difference between over-crossing her boundaries and providing her a safe environment for open communication. “I guess I AM rather hot-blooded actually.” He then stuck out his tongue and made a small hissing noise. Dib rose his brows in surprise, made a raspberry, and giggled. “That’s not what I meant but, it’s good to know. It’ll mean that you’re the best cuddler in the winter cause you’ll be like a personal heater.”

Wow, she was really going all in; Zim noted playing dangerously about banter in the future. The pair had talked more about things, and the more they had, Dib realized it was becoming more and more easy to talk to him. Within the six hours, they had unknowingly spent it on baking and abandoning the filled trays of sweets for Gir’s consumption. Cleaning the kitchen while they’d laughed and spoke about human politics. They eventually sat on the living room couch while Gir sat on Denise’s lap and the hot cocoa they'd made cooled from its place on the coffee table.

While they rested and watched a movie, Dib couldn’t help but look at Zim. Zim’s glossy eyes had reminded Dib of the sunset, the color just right as the sun itself is no longer visible, but bright and beautiful all the same. Dib didn’t quite understand what kind of wall was breaking, but it felt like the more they talked the less more a strange instinct came forth; Home. Safe.

Soon, it had hit 6:30 P.M., and they’d ended up in Zim’s room talking about how his hologram disguise needed work. Dib laid on Zim’s bed, staring at his ceiling with a grin as the Irken sat at the foot, cross-legged. “To be fair, I’m normally not as unguarded, and my disguise used to be a lot worse.” Zim defended. “But still, it needs to be waterproofed. If you’re going to be walking around coffee shops and in the snow, that’s totally mandatory. I’m super surprised that hasn’t happened before!” Dib exasperated, sprawled out wig strands following his head turning to face the Irken.

Zim laughed and got up to rummage through his closet, “Would you like to see what I used to wear when I was sixteen and my first years here were in ‘Skool’?” Dib gasped rose like an undead from the grave, sitting up on Zim’s ‘floaty’ bed. It has been WAY too long since he saw it, he can barely remember what he looked like anymore. “Yes.” Zim’s face deadpanned and fell, staring right at “Denise”. The serious aura made Dib’s playful grin drop. Was something wrong? Then Zim turned around and hunched over, strategically opening the closet doors at an angle where he couldn’t see what he was doing. Dib tried to look over his shoulder, but was too lazy to leave Zim’s very plush bed and settled for waiting. And after a very surprisingly short moment-

“Ta-da!” Zim turned back around. Dib screamed in laughter. Zim grinned at a squealing and laughing “Denise”, her smiling and joyous form laying within his ‘nesting’ driving him to swell with pride. Dib couldn’t help himself, he forgot how much of a half-assed disguise it was. Zim snickered at her comments of “Nana wig” and “Dome-Contacts”. God, he was really happy she was so happy with him. He could laugh with her about the rest of humanity while they died eons from now overlooking a failed world. As dark and wonderful as that sounded.

Today had been such a wonderful amount of progress that he was certain that the more they spoke, the more he found he was falling harder and harder for “her”. Things felt massively accelerated, and he was still slightly afraid of overwhelming her. So as she began to get ready to leave, he laid off of the sexual and playful banter. However as Denise dawned her boots, she opened the door slightly, and paused. Zim grabbed the edge of the door and tilted his head, “You forgetting anything?” Dib quickly checked his coat pocket, finding his phone and wallet before shaking his head. “No, but-“ He looked at him with a small smile, before shutting the door and turning to face him. “I just want to say thank you,” Denise drew in a breath and Zim gave her a small half-smile through lidded eyes looking down at the smaller frame.

Dib looked back up at Zim and with twinkling eyes, he giggled. “I think this is the most fun I’ve had in awhile. And even though I was really spooked and nervous at first, I... I kind of have a little more confidence in myself when you talk to me. I get taken seriously and listened to. So,” he timidly looked off to the side before locking eyes with him again.  
“Thank you, Zim.”

The Irken gave her a curt nod with the same relaxed smile. “It’s what I’m gonna be here for.” Those words blew a dam in Zim that was holding back realization. This wasn’t originally what he was here on Earth for, but it is now. He could have died if the universe had it any other way. If he hadn’t escaped exile in Foodcourtia. If “she” weren’t the lovely person she was. Dib looked up at him with a twinkle that Zim knew they shared. However “her” next action, Zim didn’t foresee. In his embarrassment of their rather intense emotions, he was distracted. Denise had swiftly leaned up, and thankfully for her platformed boots, hugged the Invader.

“Well, I’m gonna go back home. Just… text me if you want to officially learn how to dance or… do something together tomorrow!” Zim was wide-eyed as he stared at her in awe as she looked back at him. Her flushed cheeks perked up as she smiled, and the Olive-Skinned Invader smiled back lopsidedly.  
“Oh, Zim?” He looked up at her from his place spacing out, with a tilted head.  
“I’m here for you too.”

He nodded at her with a small smile. Dib bit the side of his cheek before giving him the softest gaze he had ever given to anyone in his life. Zim shuddered with wide eyes as she mischievously stuck out her tongue and left before he began to snicker, which grew into a full-blown laughter. Then it died into a smile as he stared at the fading figure out the door. This time it reached his eyes.

I… I know I’m taking a lot of risks…  
I should escape this madness and go back to hiding…  
What I’m doing will bring me pain, but…

This is the first time I’m not dreaming…  
I… I don’t want to stop...


End file.
